


Sorcerers only

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “Fuck, you’re trying to get into his pants!”Loki made a gesture with his hand that said ‘Duh!’. “Constantly. He is a hopeless case.”“Oh please, you are one fight with your dad and a bad day away from crawling into my bed.”“In your dreams, Strange.”Tony can't help but notice that Strange and Loki are hanging out together. A lot.





	Sorcerers only

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [法师限定（Sorcerers only）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388287) by [frui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui)



> Hello everybody,
> 
> Just a short little thing about Tony noticing that Strange and Loki are hanging out together... a lot ;)
> 
> Have fun :D

“You know finding a parking spot somewhere close your stupid home is a real pain. Of course you don’t care, because you can create fancy portals and walk through them, while poor, little average guy like me has to use a car to get around the city. By the way I could just walk in here, you should really think about locking the doors. I know, I know, the big, great Sorcerer Supreme can deal with anything that walks through his door, but don’t you have a lot of secret, sacred, magical artefacts lying around? That anybody could pick up and walk away with it. I might do that. I might do that right now, because I still haven’t got a response and you don’t even bother to – Holy shit, why is Loki sitting on your couch?!”

Tony was ready to go from ‘being a pain in Strange’s ass’ to combat mode in less than two seconds, his fingers already activating his watch. As soon as the repulsor wrapped itself around Tony’s hand he aimed it at the enemy of the state who was still sitting on Stephen’s couch.

Casually. In Indian style, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Next to Stephen. Who was raising a very irritated eyebrow at Tony.

Why did Tony suddenly feel like he had walked in on something?

Looking at Stephen Loki nodded in Tony’s direction. “He always waltzes into your place like that? Incredibly rude.”

“I know, I try to teach him how not to do that, but for somebody who claims to be a genius he is a surprisingly slow learner.”

Loki snorted. “I don’t think that’s surprising at all.”

What the hell was going on here?

“Stark, would you please be so kind and stop aiming your weapon at my guest?” Strange looked at him expectantly and he seemed a bit miffed, which was all that Tony needed to be sure that at least one person in this room had lost his mind.

“Your guest?! Loki is your guest?! As in you invited him in and he is not holding you hostage? Blink two times if he’s pointing an invisible gun at you. One time if this is some totally elaborate scheme to capture him and you want me to play along.”

After groaning in annoyance Loki shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, ignoring Tony. Only now Tony realised that the TV was on and… What? They were actually watching The Lord Of The Rings together?

“Loki is my guest. He is the only other magic user around at a superior level who knows what he is doing. Sometimes it’s nice and immensely satisfying to have a conversation with somebody who isn’t a debutant.” Nothing about Strange’s tone or the look on his face led Tony to believe that he wasn’t serious. Which was all the more traumatizing.

Tony had about thousand things that he wanted to say and ask. Like what kind of drugs was Strange taking? Could Tony have some too? He didn’t get that far, because Loki snorted. A ridiculous and patronizing sound. “Other magic user at a superior level… Cute. Compared to me you aren’t even close to being a beginner…”

“Right, that’s why I easily locked you into the mirror dimension the last time.”

“I could have found a way out at any moment if I had wanted to.”

“Sure, you were just enjoying the scenery…”

No way this was real. Tony had somehow entered an alternative dimension. A very disturbing dimension where Strange and Loki were watching TV together and… bickering? In a way that made Tony believe that this was a regular thing?

“Uhm… you still do know that he is a wanted criminal? Evil mastermind? That’s still ringing a bell?”

Strange shrugged carelessly. “Not during movie night. You are quite a distraction by the way. Either you sit down and shut up or you leave.”

“What? No, he isn’t a sorcerer. What’s the point in having a meeting among sorcerers when Stark is here too?”

Tony was about to tell Loki to fuck himself, but then quickly remembered that he didn’t want to witness this craziness any longer. “Yeah, right. Whatever I am out. “

 ***

The next time Tony showed up at Strange’s place he was a bit more careful, spying around corners to make sure he wasn’t going to stumble over something disturbing. Then again, what were the chances that Loki happened to be here when Tony had decided to come over to pick up some magic artefact that Strange had acquired during one of the last missions?

100%

Fuck Tony’s life

At least no popcorn this time.

“Strange, I know that we don’t have too much in common, except for fabulous looks. We are never of the same opinion, but if you have a single little piece of your sanity left… you gotta admit that this is fucking weird.”

No popcorn, but the entire couch table was covered in snacks. Not bags of crisps or nachos, no the fancy stuff. Like bruschetta and Greek salad. That stuff looked mouth-watering and Tony was getting annoyed that nobody invited him to that kind of movie night. Fucking sorcerers.

“You should lock the doors to stop the vagabonds from coming in. It’s terribly annoying.” Loki continued to be a son of a bitch, but Strange showed a tiny bit of decency. “My door is always open, so everybody who is in need of help can come in.”

Loki reacted with a groan like that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

Finally Strange was kind enough to turn to Tony. “What can I do for you?”

“Just here to pick up the magical mumbo jumbo that you refused to bring over personally. Don’t worry, I have no interest whatsoever to further interrupt your little party here.”

No, Tony wasn’t going to make a comment about how it was endlessly irresponsible to have Loki in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Did Strange have millions of things here that could somehow unleash the armies of darkness and that Loki would just love to steal? Nope, Tony wasn’t going to point out the obvious, that would make him the responsible one.

A bit slowly Strange got up from the couch and motioned Tony to follow him. So they were going to leave Loki alone? Oh, what the hell…

Strange led him up to his office, handed him a brown box, wished him a pleasant evening and then they were already heading back to the living room. This time Tony was going to leave immediately. This was too much for his sane mind.

Then again, Tony has always had a fascination for the bizarre. Seeing Loki comfortably sprawled out on Strange’s couch was one of the weirdest sights Tony had ever taken in. The prick definitely made himself feel at home. Even too much for Strange’s taste. “Pull up your feet, you’re taking up my space.”

Loki crossed his arms behind his head, just to piss Strange off. “Too bad. I am feeling perfectly comfortable like this.”

Strange cocked his head, that condescending expression on his face which would make most people run away. “Move your legs or I’ll move them.”

“There’s a perfectly nice chair over there.”

Yes, definitely a parallel universe…

“I warned you.”

Tony could almost see the smartass reply crawling up Loki’s vocal cords, but it never made it passed his lips and Tony would never be able to stop laughing. The most amazing thing happened and Tony fully appreciated it despite his hatred for magic. Strange’s hilarious red cape came flying across the room at the speed of light and tightly wrapped itself around Loki’s outstretched legs.

“Tell your filthy piece of garment to get off me!” Loki’s wonderful shriek was being ignored instead the cape shot back up in the air, pulling half of Loki’s body with him until only his shoulders and head were resting on the couch.

“Strange, I’ll eviscerate you!” Loki trashed around or at least tried to, the cape had a perfect grip on him. While Tony was almost doubling over with laughter Strange grinned and sat down on the now free space. “Thank you.”

The cape instantly unwrapped Loki’s legs and they dropped right into Strange’s lap. Awkward. Loki glared daggers at him and moved to lift his legs off Strange. An attempt in vain. The cape came back down, draping itself over Strange’s knees and Loki’s legs. Once again keeping him in place. Very awkward.

Loki stopped struggling and instead raised his head, not hiding his frustration. “Seriously, Strange?”

“The cloak of levitation has a mind of its own. I cannot order him around.”

“Really?” Loki snorted and Tony was perfectly confused. The only person happy with the new arrangement was clearly Strange. “It might be easier to stay like that… or do you really want to spend the next half hour fighting with the cloak?”

To prove his point and casually enough Strange put his hand on Loki’s calf and Tony was suffering a stroke. Or he was pretty sure that a stroke would feel like that. His brain was melting and he felt the definitive urge to smack Strange. Or to call the authorities.

“Fuck, you’re trying to get into his pants!”

Maybe Tony shouldn’t have started screaming like that.

Both of them turned their heads, somewhat surprised, they had probably already forgotten about his presence. Loki made a gesture with his hand that said ‘Duh!’. “Constantly. He is a hopeless case.”

Strange wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest, rather laughed in amusement. “Oh please, you are one fight with your dad and a bad day away from crawling into my bed.”

“In your dreams, Strange.”

Tony would have loved to cover his ears with his hands. “Oh, gross. I am out of here.”

 ****

There was no way Tony would have gone back to Strange’s place if Strange hadn’t urgently asked him to do so. Some kind of theory that he needed to test. Finally, something work related. Although Tony was perfectly sure that he would never look at Strange the same way again. Hitting on Loki… huh…

Anyway, Tony showed up at the Sanctum Sanctorum and thank god, Strange was alone.

“Hello Stark, can I offer you a cup of tea?”

“No thanks, I still can’t look at you. Just tell me how I can help you and let’s get it done.”

“Well… we’ll need another moment or two…” Normally people would check their watch when they said something like that, but Strange was very interested in something behind Tony. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing… just… waiting.”

“For fuck’s sake, what are you…”

“I hope you chose something more… What is he doing here?”

Spinning around Tony saw Loki and they were obviously equally glad to see each other. “I could say the same damned thing. You know what – I am saying the same damned thing. What is he doing here?”

Strange shrugged, trying to play it cool, but he wasn’t quite able to keep the grin of his face. “Hey, after you told me last time that we’re not actually having dates and we haven’t discussed anything magic related in two weeks… I thought it wouldn’t make any difference if Tony was here or not. Does it make a difference?”

Tony’s mouth dropped open when he suddenly realised what Strange was testing here. Fucking hell.

“Of course it makes a difference! He is an idiot and I don’t like him.”

“Well, fuck you too, asshole!”

Loki gave him his best bitchface and then glanced demandingly at Strange. “Now what? Your ridiculous cape isn’t going to throw him out?”

“The cloak probably sees no reason to.”

“Oh, I see.” Hissing Loki put his hands on his hips. “If you prefer his company, I guess I can leave.”

And leaving he did. Teleporting idiot. As soon as he was gone Strange patted Tony on the shoulder. “Thank you. The theory has been tested and confirmed. You were a big help. You can also leave now…”

“You know what Strange, the next time you need my help – ah, just go fuck yourself.”

 ***

Tony should have known better. He was too much of a good person. Friday alerted him that the strange and powerful energy signatures were all over Strange’s place. Not unusual. Two different signatures was a bad sign. He couldn’t sit at home and risk some interdimensional creature eating Strange.

Getting into his suit Tony flew over, burst into the house and nobody noticed it, because Loki and Strange were too busy throwing magic at each other. Right now Loki’s hands were throwing green balls of light and Strange was using his own magic shield to block them. “Come on, you don’t even really want to hurt me!”

“I should break your neck!”

“God, you are such a drama queen.”

“I don’t even know why I ever wanted to spent time with you, mortal amateur.”

A green ball sizzled past Strange’s ear and for some reason he dissolved his own shield. “Oh come on, you’re not even trying!”

“You are right. Why even wasting my magic on you, when I can tear you apart with my bare hands…” The thought crossed Tony’s mind that he maybe should do something now when Loki was stalking toward Strange with fast steps. He didn’t though, because he had seen enough movies to know how this was going to end.

Loki grabbed Strange at his collar and the sorcerer clearly wasn’t impressed. “Why can’t you just admit that you were jealous and…”

“I was and I am not…”

Strange wasn’t going to let Loki have the last word and shut him up for good. With his hands in the back of Loki’s neck and his lips on Loki’s mouth. A messy kiss, mostly because Loki was still struggling. For two pathetic seconds, then Tony suddenly became witness of two sorcerers heavily making out.

Was that a good time to leave?

Honestly, Tony had no idea how long their little dance around each other had been going on, but judging by how fast and recklessly they started tearing their clothes off, it must have been a long time. Shouldn’t they be able to magic their clothes away? Otherwise what was the point in having magic when you couldn’t use it for some these things? And who the hell hadn’t they even noticed him? Tony was standing right in the doorway and…

Okay, that was a stupid question. Tony could see why they didn’t notice him. This time Strange clearly didn’t mind Loki taking up all the space on the couch, since he was right on top of him, kissing and licking his neck.

Yes, Tony should definitely leave…

Who would have thought that Loki immediately started sounding like a kitten when you had undressed him? Tony wondered how he…

“What the…” Once again the stupid cape came out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Tony’s arm. It brutally started dragging with a clearly supernatural force. “Alright, alright, I am leaving!”

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, the cape would only let go of him when it had pulled him out of the house.

 ****

No excuses this time. Tony would rip Strange apart. Or both of them. That depended entirely on who he was going to meet. Hopefully not both of them, Tony was still scarred for life. There were about one million things that Tony would rather to than playing the responsible Avenger, but somebody had to do it now that Strange was slipping.

What kind of man would neglect his responsibilities because he got to have sex with an incredible sexy god? Unbelievable…

Tony wouldn’t care if he wasn’t forced to suddenly do everything single thing alone since Strange had finally got into those tight leather pants.

Now Strange hadn’t shown up to the third meeting in a row and Tony was so sick of it. This was not going to be pretty.

Okay, Tony would make this quick. In, yell a couple of seconds, tell him you’re not dealing with this shit and then leave again. Didn’t matter if Loki was there too, Tony would tell these two idiots to literally stop fucking around and...

“Listen, you da-… Oh, damn, that isn’t fair…”

Both of them. Again on the couch. The television was on. Strange had his arm around Loki’s shoulders, Loki’s head resting on Strange’s chest. Both fully dressed and fast asleep. The cape was spread across both of them as a blanket.

It was the cutest thing Tony had ever seen.

But Strange still hadn’t shown up and Tony had practised an entire speech to make Strange cry, so he had to wake them up. No matter how adorable they looked asleep and cuddling.

Should he take a picture?

The lower part of the cape lifted, almost like a head. As if it had read Tony’s thoughts. Was it glaring at him? Okay, no, not worth risking his life over. Raising both his hands to show that he wasn’t going to do anything Tony made a step back. “I’m seeing myself out, don’t worry…”

He was going to send Strange a text. A very mean text.


End file.
